Agridulce
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Los hermanos Corea viajan a Italia para reforzar su alianza y también su amistad con los mellizos. Sin embargo, al llegar, Norte tiene una pequeña sorpresa: ¿los italianos no son mellizos? ¿Hay otro hermano? Confirmado esto, sólo hay una duda: ¿qué es Seborga para él, y qué es él para Seborga? Crack: Seborga/Corea del Norte. Aparición de otras parejas no tan crack.
1. Prólogo - Llegada

_Moi moi!_

_Para estar a punto de cometer un suicidio, he publicado otra historia más \(n.n \) Felizmente inspirada, felizmente inspirada y con bastante tiempo, o al menos más que antes, por dos semanas. Así me divierto._

_Tal como han leído, es una pareja crack, o mejor clasificada como "Hiper-Super-Ultra Crack" o "Qué-Demonios-Desayunaste-Para-Tener-Esta-Idea", pero creo que merece una oportunidad, al fin y al cabo. Muahaha ?)_

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, Y HIMARUYA (por desgracia) TAMPOCO._**

_Bueno, honestamente, ahora sí estoy en el horno :D Pero eso es lo divertido, tener muchas historias por contar ?) Descuiden, haré lo mejor que pueda._

_Ahora, ¡al fic!_

* * *

-¡Por fin llegamos da ze~!

El surcoreano bajó del avión prácticamente de un salto, con un alto porcentaje de probabilidades de estamparse la cara contra el suelo. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, no terminó hecho torta contra el suelo. Detrás salió su hermano, con su acostumbrado malhumor, y bajó como una persona civilizada, dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación al otro coreano, que lo ignoró. Estaba muy ocupado lanzando todo tipo de exclamaciones –acompañadas de su típica terminación da ze, más molesta imposible– con cada cosa nueva con la que se tropezaban sus ojos. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, estaban en Italia, así que todo era nuevo para ellos. Suspiró y le pegó en la cabeza a su hermano con una de las maletas.

-Ya cállate, esto es sólo el aeropuerto –le reprochó.

-Pero todo esto es genial, da ze –respondió con un puchero Yong, mientras se frotaba la cabeza herida. Hyung puso los ojos en blanco y buscó a los Italia, que para ese entonces ya deberían estar esperándolos allí, pero no los veía por ningún lado. Tendría que habérselo imaginado: los italianos eran famosos por su "puntualidad". Suspiró nuevamente. ¿Por qué todos tenían que ser tan estúpidos o irresponsables? Tomó al otro coreano del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró, mientras éste continuaba con sus monosílabos y demás estupideces surcoreanas por el estilo.

Encontró finalmente sus objetivos: dos rulos castaños se agitaban en el aire, por sobre un montoncito de cabelleras largas y también cortas, pero todas pertenecientes a individuos femeninos, que se habían agrupado alrededor de ellos. Mientras se acercaba, el norcoreando pudo escuchar las voces italianas que charlaban animadamente y dedicaban piropos de tanto en tanto, provocando algún que otro sonrojo por parte de las chicas. Al llegar –siempre manteniéndose a una prudente distancia–, carraspeó. El pequeño bullicio se acalló al instante, y el grupo se abrió dejando al descubierto a los mellizos. Los dos se veían algo sorprendidos por su repentina interrupción, y aún más por el culpable de ello. Por un segundo, los labios de los dos se curvaron hacia arriba.

-_Ciao, bella_! –comenzó el italiano menor. –_Come_… _stai_? –balbuceó al ver a Yong, y percatarse de la situación. Corea del Norte apenas se inmutó. Ya estaba acostumbrado, siempre le pasaba.

-No soy una chica –aclaró, de malhumor. Mierda, ¿era que acaso ahora los hombres no podían usar el cabello largo recogido en una trenza? No, también la culpa la tenía su cuerpo esbelto y algo elegante, y sus rasgos más afeminados. El único que lo entendía era China, definitivamente. Había pasado por lo mismo muchas más veces que él. Se sintió un poco avergonzado. Su gran fuerza, lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser, no se mostraban con tal apariencia. Todos creían que era una linda y tierna muchachita que simplemente sabía defenderse.

-¿Qué haces interrumpiéndonos, imbécil? –se quejó entre dientes Romano, el italiano mayor y con peor humor. Normalmente, entre malhumorados se entenderían, pero decididamente no ocurría con ellos.

-Deben ser nuestros guías en nuestro viaje a Italia –les recordó Hyung, arqueando una ceja y sin dejarse intimidar. El de ojos verdes hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Ve~ Al menos deja despedirnos~ -pidió algo triste el menor, haciendo ojitos. El norcoreano lo miró con cara de nada y arrastró a su hermano unos metros lejos de allí, dando a entender que les daba su tiempo.

El viaje a Italia había empezado como esperaba.

Horrible.

* * *

_Fin del prologue~_

_Mañana intentaré subir el primer capítulo, aunque no prometo mucho D: Tengo instituto de inglés y tarea que completar, además de subir urgentemente otro chapter de Gakuen Hetalia. Pero comienzo ahora -cuando voy a dormir- a escribir a mano el siguiente. ¡Grazie por leer! :3_

_Dejen reviews en caso de dudas/opiniones, pero dejen, o Corea del Sur llorará sin su kimchi D:_


	2. Día I - Desorientados

_Moi moi! :3_

_Ve~ no esperaba dos reviews para ser sólo el prólogo, y encima de una pareja tan crack xD Y formada por personajes que no son muy atendidos. Buenoppp :D_

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, NADIE ME PERTENECE, EXCEPTO WILLIAM. _**

_Respuestas a reviews:_

_RESPUESTA A SAKHORY:_

_Asasssad, es que Italia es genial :'D Yo quiero ir alguna vez :'3 _

_¡QUÉ LINDO UN PAPERCRAFT DE LUDWIG! *-* Lo quiero owo GerIta en papercraft :megusta: e.é_

_Sé, lo subí cuando pude D: Maldita tarea._

_Okay, okay, me aseguraré de que nunca sepas dónde vivo, honhonhon~ ?) Aaah, re mala. Me hiciste acordar a lo de "Elmo sabe dónde vives" è.e Bueno, un dato tenés ?)_

_¡Saludos da ze~! :3_

_RESPUESTA A SAKERY-CHAN:_

_Eaea, continué, continúo y continuaré. Don't worry xD Me alegro que te guste el crack y Seborga :D Yo adoro a ambos xD_

_Ve~, ¡ahora al fic!_

_-Tengo mucha hambre... :c -_

* * *

Más desorientados que un perro en cancha de bochas.

Más desorientados que un ciervo en monopatín por Islandia.

Más desorientados que Austria en una lencería. *

Así estaban los hermanos Corea en territorio italiano.

Poco después de despedirse de las jovencitas (que quedaron decepcionadas e incluso, se atrevería a decir Hyung, tristes), los Italia hicieron gala de su mejor educación y los llevaron a un hotel cuatro estrellas, llamado Rouge Et Noir**, entre entre la Nomentana y la Tiburtina, dos calles principales de Roma. Después de un viaje tan largo –y horrendo– en avión, con Yong cantando a voz en cuello el Gangnam Style y pasando por todas las bandas existentes de K-Pop, le daba un dolor de cabeza espantoso a su hermano, que se lo demostró cariñosamente pegándole en la cara con el libro que leía, los mellizos optaron por descansar unas cuantas horas antes de conocer el lugar. Los siguientes veinte minutos los pasaron discutiendo acerca de quién se quedaría con cuál de las dos camas que había en la habitación que compartían. La pelea la cortó Hyung con un "Me voy a bañar; después lo arreglamos"; volvió y se encontró con que Yong había tomado una decisión sin consultarle y ahora roncaba en la cama más próxima a la puerta. El norcoreano se resignó a su destino y apenas se acostó en el espacio que le correspondía (la cama más cercana a la ventana), se durmió profundamente. Ambos despertaron varias horas después, quince minutos antes de la cena. A pesar de su agotamiento, bajaron al restaurante y no se arrepintieron. La comida era mucho más que excelente.

Al día siguiente, poco después de las diez, los mellizos italianos llegaron para preguntarles cómo había ido todo y qué tal les resultaba el hotel, mientras los coreando daban cuenta de su "frugal" desayuno. Italia no podía dejar de bostezar y frotarse los ojos, acostumbrado a levantarse más tarde. Romano también tenía la voz ronca de sueño a esas horas de la mañana. Era –demasiado, para el mayor– temprano para despertar en Italia. A regañadientes, les explicó el mini-tour que harían por toda Roma. A las once menos cuarto, salieron del hotel, llenos de expectativas.

Las intenciones italianas duraron poco.

Justo cuando estaban en la puerta, un trío de mujercitas pasó charlando animadamente, y los mellizos de pelo castaño se enredaron enseguida con ellas en una profunda y filosófica conversación acerca de la pasta. Hyung los miró con desaprobación mientras meneaba la cabeza, y Yong los ignoró, distraído con los arbustos de la entrada del hotel.

-Oye, ¿qué quieres hacer? –preguntó su hermano mientras dejaba de prestarles atención a los Italia. Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, no conozco nada da ze~ –respondió. De repente se le ocurrió una idea, y sonrió entusiasmado. –¡Ya sé! ¿Y si nos dividimos y vamos por donde queramos? Al final del día nos juntamos aquí, en la puerta del hotel. –Justo cuando Norte abrió la boca para articular una pregunta, el surcoreano se le anticipó y sacó del bolsillo un folleto doblado, que le entregó. –Aquí está la dirección y un mapa, da ze~

-_Gomauoio_*** -sonrió el otro. A veces su hermano pensaba. Todavía le resultaba sorprendente que dos neuronas pudieran hacer conexión junto a tantos pensamientos complejos sobre el Gangnam Style, los pechos masculinos y el kimchi****. Ah, y no debía olvidar los doramas***** y el K-Pop. –Bueno, entonces nos vemos –se despidió mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-¡_Annionghi gaseio_****** da ze~! –la alegría surcoreana se notaba a mil kilómetros. Yong imitó a su hermano: se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr sin un destino definido.

vVv

Corea del Norte se dejó caer en un banco, exhausto.

Había pasado las últimas dos horas –aproximadamente– deambulando sin rumbo por las calles de Roma. El mapa no le había servido de nada, le resultaba incomprensible, así que decidió desecharlo. Luego recordó que allí estaba la dirección del hotel y volvió corriendo a buscarlo al tacho. Al menos con eso se quedó tranquilo. El único contacto con otro ser vivo había sido cuando había ido al kiosco a comprar agua, cosa que al principio le supuso un gran desafío: no entendía ni medio de italiano. Si no lo comprendía escrito, menos que menos hablado, y no le podía responder en coreano. Por suerte, se le ocurrió probar con el inglés, lo que le permitió entenderse rápidamente con el hombre. Más allá de eso, nada.

Se frotó los ojos, molesto por la luz del sol que le daba justo en la cara. Debía ser poco más del mediodía. Cuando pudo acostumbrarse un poco, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que era una buena plaza la que había elegido: bonita, pero no tan grande e importante como para llamar la atención de muchos turistas. Excelente. Se recostó un poco sobre el respaldo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la brisa fresca que soplaba de vez en cuando. Mientras se mantenía de ese modo, acariciaba las maderas del banco.

Pocos minutos más tarde abrió un ojo y volvió a echarle un vistazo al panorama. Qué bien, no había nadie, excepto un grupo de chicas que chillaban y reían bastante fuerte, pero estaban demasiado lejos como para molestarlo. Mejor… no tenía ganas de hablar con ningún italiano. Incómodo, recordó lo que le había disgustado en todo el camino: todos, prácticamente _todos_ los hombres nativos con los que se había cruzado, le decían algún piropo (que gracias al cielo no entendía, porque hubiera tumbado de un puñetazo a más de uno), le tiraban besos o le guiñaban el ojo. Había intentado ignorarlos, pero llegó un momento en que se dio la vuelta y le mostró el dedo corazón a uno rubio que le llamaba todo el tiempo _bella_ y le mandaba besos. El joven se quedó aturdido por la respuesta, pero Hyung estaba seguro de que no era porque no hubiera comprendido. Era un gesto universal que se entendía en cualquier lado, y el mensaje era _muy_ claro.

Su rulo se agitó en el aire, en una expresión inconsciente de cuán molesto estaba. ¡Malditos Italia y toda su jodida gente! Bueno, al fin y al cabo, este viaje era porque sus subordinados le habían obligado, si no, se hubiera quedado en su casa tranquilo. ¿Por qué no habían llevado sólo a su hermano del sur? Él estaba más contento que él. Y al menos, tenía una idea (vaga, pero al fin y al cabo una idea) de adónde ir. Él, en cambio, no tenía la más mínima.

Se estiró en el banco y dejó escapar un rápido bostezo. Acto seguido abrió por completo los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que algo no le gustaba.

El grupo había acortado la distancia entre él y ellas, y se percató de que no eran todas chicas: un rulo castaño claro sobresalía de entre las jóvenes. Por un segundo, Norte creyó que era uno de los mellizos, pero enseguida se corrigió: era de un tono diferente, y también su forma era distinta, pareciéndose más a un rombo que a una espiral. Intentó ignorarlo, tomándolo como un italiano más, mas sabía que era igual a él. Era una nación.

De repente, en el grupito se escucharon varios suspiros y luego las chicas se dispersaron, tomando rumbos distintos. Hyung contuvo una maldición en voz alta cuando el país que había sido el centro de atención quedaba al descubierto, y tenía sus ojos verdes fijos en él. "Mierda, mierda, mierda", repetía incansablemente el norcoreano en su mente, mientras el castaño se acercaba hacia él con una sonrisa a medio camino entre amable y seductora. Sin pedir permiso, se sentó al lado suyo.

-_Ciao, bella_ –saludó algo desvergonzadamente. ¿Acaso era que los malditos no sabían cómo empezar una conversación de otra manera? Optó por no responderle, aunque no pudo echarle una mirada de enojo. Aunque el desconocido había quedado abrumado por el silencio, duró poco. –_Come stai_? –preguntó educadamente, pero con los ojos ejerciendo presión psicológica para recibir una contestación. Norte frunció el ceño y se levantó, dispuesto a irse sin hablarle, pero el chico lo tomó del brazo un tanto bruscamente.

-No soy una chica –le dijo simplemente, molesto, en un inglés perfecto. El otro abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par, y luego lo miró arriba abajo con tal intensidad que el coreano se avergonzó.

-Pues sí que lo pareces –comentó el castaño, en el mismo idioma. Después alzó la vista y le sonrió. –Soy Seborga, mucho gusto –extendió la mano hacia él. Norte vaciló, pero finalmente se la estrechó. El joven tiró de él para acercarlo a su rostro, y le susurró al oído: –Pero también puedes decirme Romeo.

-Prefiero estúpido pervertido –respondió el asiático, sonrojado y a la vez furioso. Seborga se limitó a sonreír, como había hecho hasta ahora. –S-soy Corea del Norte. Hyung. –Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del italiano, pero éste lo tomó de la cintura y lo sentó a su lado.

-¿Y qué hace un norcoreano en plena Roma? –preguntó, echándole una mirada que expresaba claramente que no lo dejaría escapar. Hyung se sintió… ¿intimidado? No, algo parecido. Algo muy extraño.

-U-un viaje –se quiso golpear contra el suelo al instante por idiota. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué había tenido que dar una respuesta tan obvia y estúpida? ¿Y por qué tartamudeaba como un imbécil? –Nuestros su-subordinados nos obligaron a venir para… reforzar la alianza con los Italia. –Bajó la vista, lleno de vergüenza. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué se sentía de esa forma?

Seborga miró hacia la nada, fingiendo quedar pensativo por unos instantes mientras asentía, pero la verdad es que estaba atento a todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su compañero.

-Así que es eso –descubrió su dentadura perfectamente blanca en una amplia sonrisa. –Y apuesto a que te has perdido. –El intenso rubor en las mejillas coreanas hablaba por sí solo. Su rulo se sacudió. No supo exactamente por qué, pero aquello le resultó a Seborga tremendamente tierno. –¿Quieres que te sirva de guía?

Aunque los ojos oscuros de Corea transmitían desconfianza, tenían un leve brillo de esperanza que le era imposible de ocultar. Sí, definitivamente, era enormemente lindo. Se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo. Vio que el coreano vacilaba.

-Ven, yo seré tu guía. –Seborga no pudo evitar reconocer que el día estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

vVv

21:47 hs, puerta del hotel Rouge Et Noir.

-¿Dónde se ha metido ese maldito coreano? –el malhumor que Romano tenía desde hacía veinte minutos se había incrementado de una forma terrorifíca. Su hermano pequeño lo miró lleno de pavor.

-Ve~, ya llegará –contestó tembloroso. Miró al surcoreano en busca de ayuda, pero éste no se percató de ello.

-Yo le dije que nos juntaríamos aquí, da ze, y Hyung es muy puntual –comentó simplemente, mirando su reloj. En realidad no estaba nada preocupado, Norte sabía cómo enfrentar cualquier problema, y además, había probado la pasta y eso era lo más importante del día. Ahora podría decirle a China que la pasta se había originado en Corea.

De pronto, el menor de los Italia tironeó la manga del saco de su hermano y señaló a una persona que los saludaba con una mano alegremente. Con la otra, llevaba a alguien. Romano esbozó una sonrisa cuando Seborga llegó.

-Tú sí que la pasas mal, ¿eh? –se rió, conociendo lo "romántico" que era, incluso en mayor nivel que ellos. Pero cuando vio a "la chica", no pudo evitar soltar un chillido.

-¡Aniki*******! –Sur se encontraba ajeno a la situación. –¿Qué tal la pasaste? ¿Sabías qué? ¡La pasta se originó en Corea da ze~! –fue callado por un puñetazo norcoreano en el estómago.

-Odio Italia –dijo secamente éste, adentrándose en el hotel y cerrando de un portazo. Su hermano lo siguió, comentando algo acerca de mezclar la pasta con kimchi. Los italianos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, y luego Romano y Seborga se echaron a reír. Italia los miró confundido, sin entender el chiste.

-Quisiera haber visto su cara cuando le dijiste que éramos trillizos –el mayor sonrió, imaginándose la escena. El otro asintió, sonriente. Romano le echó una mirada malvada. –¿Así que ahora andas con norcoreanos que parecen chicas? –Romeo se encogió de hombros.

-Fue mi mejor cliente –bromeó, recordando el día que habían pasado. Entrecerró los ojos lleno de ternura. Hyung había sido mucho más que lindo, escuchando sus explicaciones y dejándose llevar por él (a pesar de su expresión de malhumor), aunque tuvo que mirar mal a varios italianos, que le devolvían la mirada llena de celos. Sí, era un suertudo. No le importaba que Corea del Norte no fuera una chica.

Seguía siendo lindo.

* * *

*Más desorientados que la autora en un partido de básquet… xD

**Rouge Et Noir: Ese hotel, ¡en verdad existe! (si Internet no miente…)

***Gomauoio: Gracias en coreano.

****Kimchi: Un plato típico en Corea, con col china ("baechu" en coreano) como ingrediente básico, con pimientos o ají rojo molido y ajos o cebollas tiernas. Hay variantes de esta comida.

*****Doramas: ¿Era así? Las novelas coreanas. De televisión. Recomendadas.

******Annionghi gaseio: Hasta luego, a la persona que se va. En coreano.

*******Aniki: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… "Hermano mayor" en coreano.

* * *

_¡Fiiiiiin del primer día en Italia! xD Bueno... primer día completo._

_En el próximo voy a aclarar bien todo lo que hicieron estos loquillines de Seb y Corea :D _

_Bueno, ehm, ¡lo de siempre! Dejen reviews en caso de dudas/opiniones, ¡y recomiéndenme! Me ayudarían muchísimo, y también al crack y a Seborga :3 ¡O el elefante de Tailandia llorará! _

_Asfsdfsa, no dejen que llore OnO_


	3. Día II - Ni me lo recuerdes (Parte I)

_Moi moi! :D_

_¡Son las doce de la noche y me tengo que ir a dormir pero como soy muy malota quería subir esto antes! :D_

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH._**

_¿Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que Sakhory sí descubrió? _

_"Bueno, al fin y al cabo, este viaje era porque sus subordinados le habían obligado[...]" Sí, supuestamente, tal y como dijo Sakhory, debería ser "superiores". Para los que se percaten de este "error", aclaro desde ya que no es un error en sí y tiene sus motivos, que ya veremos más adelante :D_

_RESPUESTA A ARELION12:_

_¡Continué! Y me alegro que te guste :3_

_RESPUESTA A MIKUMIH:_

_Seguiré así :'3 Gracias por tu review~_

_RESPUESTA A SAKHORY:_

_Lo de los subordinados te lo expliqué xD Así que ya sabés~ _

_Alguien más que se ríe como subnormal, bienvenida al club :D Mi amiga se ríe como un cerdito y yo como una psicópata. Literalmente._

_A Romano le cae bien Seborga, por razones desconocidas que se aclararán más adelante. :D_

_Pregunta al final, en este chapter sí habrá :D_

_Gracias por tu review, como siempre :'3_

_RESPUESTA A SAKERY-CHAN:_

_Lo siento, me tardé u.u ¡No llores! D: A que mezclar coreanos e italianos está bueno, ¿ne?_

_No son muy creativas, pero estoy a punto de morir. ¡Al fic! :D_

* * *

—Aniki, despierta. Vamos, aniki, aniki, despierta da ze.

—Mhrmmrnññgnsss… —frustrado ante la respuesta inentendible de su hermano, Corea del Sur lo sacudió del brazo con más energía. De pronto tuvo una idea.

—Mira, aniki, ¡un italiano te quiere violar da ze~!

El norcoreano se incorporó abruptamente y sacó un revólver de debajo de su almohada, para apuntar en la oscuridad a un punto al azar.

—¡No te dejaré tocarme ni un pelo, italiano del demonio! —apenas terminó la frase Hyung se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había nadie más que su hermano. Entonces volvió la mirada hacia él, casi temblando de rabia. —¿Chugul-le?* ¿Chugul-le? —no tardó en dejar el arma a un lado y lanzarse al cuello del surcoreano. Éste se apresuró en moverse lo justo para esquivar al otro, que cayó en la cama contigua. Sin embargo, él reaccionó rápido y lo tomó del cuello del pijama antes de que pudiera escapar. Yong pataleaba, luchando por librarse, y sin saber si reír o llorar. Así que hizo las dos cosas.

—_¿Chugul-le? ¿Chugul-le? ¿Chugul-le?_ —repetía Hyung como un psicópata, tirándole de la ropa para acercarlo y poder ahorcarlo finalmente. De todas formas, el chico se estaba ahorcando solo, atrapado por el cuello de la prenda.

—¡_Aniooooooo_!** —se revolvió y, al notar que era otro intento inútil, levantó las manos en señal de paz. —Me rindo, ¡me rindo da ze~!

Corea del Norte lo soltó, sin dejar de mirarlo con recelo. El surcoreano tosió un par de veces y dio unas arcadas, para luego terminar con un carraspeo. Viendo que no había peligro alguno, Hyung saltó a su cama y se tapó con las sábanas, cubriéndose hasta las orejas, y recordó guardar la pistola de nuevo en su sitio. Una vez reacomodado, se dedicó a conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Al percatarse de las intenciones de su hermano, Yong comenzó a molestarlo otra vez, sin rendirse. El otro bufó molesto y se hizo un ovillo.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—¡No me contaste qué pasó con Seb da ze~! —protestó Corea del Sur, echándose al lado del otro coreano. Éste se sobresaltó y se apartó, quedándose al borde de la cama. ¿De dónde había salido el "Seb"? Sintió una leve punzada de celos —que no hace falta aclarar que no la reconoció como celos, y lo atribuyó a la pasta que había cenado— en el estómago.

—No tengo nada que contarte —respondió fríamente.

—¡Sí da ze~! Aniki lo niega, pero estoy seguro de que la pasó bien. —El norcoreano enrojeció y se escondió bajo la tela.

—Eres una espina en el ojo***.

—Aniki es muy malo da ze~ Y además mentiroso~

—_¡Ib tachio!_****

Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada. Corea del Norte abrigó la esperanza de que su mellizo se mantuviera callado, mas el silencio no se alargó más.

—¿No me contarás?

—_Anio_.

—¡Por favor, da ze~!

—Si te lo cuento, ¿me das tu palabra de que me dejarás dormir en paz durante las siguientes seis horas? —al ver la hora, se había horrorizado: las tres de la madrugada. El surcoreano aplaudió triunfante y respondió con un entusiasmado "¡Sí da ze~!".

Con un suspiro, Hyung se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas. Luego, titubeó mil veces acerca de si comenzar el relato o no. Todos y cada uno de los recuerdos le hacían sonrojar, aunque no sabía por qué. Se acordó de las palabras de Seborga en un momento del tour: " '¡Roma es la capital del mundo! En este lugar se renueva toda la historia del mundo, y siento haber nacido por segunda vez, y haber verdaderamente resurgido, el día que puse pie en Roma.' " "¿Y eso quién lo dijo?", había preguntado él, mirando al horizonte con falso desinterés. El de ojos verdes había sonreído y contestado: "Johann Wolfgang von Goethe*****; deberías conocerlo. Y, si quieres un consejo" había agregado, y antes de que el otro le dijera que no, le rodeó el hombro con el brazo y lo acercó a él: "deberías pensar lo mismo".

—¡Aniki!

—Qué —gruñó el otro, saliendo de su semi trance y sonrojándose. Corea del Sur lo miró entre preocupado e intrigado.

—¡Me tienes que contar, da ze~!

El norcoreano suspiró nuevamente.

—Está bien, está bien, maldición. Pero antes, prométeme algo —pidió con cierto tono demandante. Yong se apresuró a asentir. —No se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a tu maldito aniki.

—Es _nuestro_ aniki —corrigió él. —¡Y no le digas "maldito", da ze~! —Norte se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres que te cuente o no?

—¡Sí, por favor!

—Entonces cállate. —Sur obedeció. Su mellizo desvió la mirada, incómodo. —Me llevó a la plaza Navona.

—¿La plaza Navona? —repitió su hermano, con los ojos brillantes. —¿Viste la Fuente de los Cuatro Ríos? ¿Sacaste fotos? ¿Había mucha gente? Por si no sabías, esa fuente es de origen coreano, da ze~

—No seas estúpido.

—Sólo digo la verdad, da ze~

—No tomé fotos ni nada. Aunque… —se mordió el labio, vacilante. Luego se dio la vuelta y tanteó la mesa de luz, encontrando inmediatamente su celular. Se volvió hacia Yong y le mostró la pantalla. —Seborga me ha mandado una instantánea.

—¡Es tan linda como dicen, da ze~! —exclamó maravillado el otro, agarrando el aparato. —Definitivamente es de Corea da ze~. Pero, espera un segundo —entornó los ojos como si le costara procesar un pensamiento. —¿Cómo consiguió él tu número?

—¡No lo sé! —contestó bruscamente Hyung, molesto por no tener la más pálida idea. —Capaz que uno de sus estúpidos hermanos se lo pasó… —se interrumpió, y miró a los ojos de su hermano. —Yong… por casualidad, ¿le has dado tu número de celular a alguno de los Italia?

—Sólo a Feliciano da ze~

—Y por otra de esas casualidades de la vida, ¿le pasaste también _mi_ número? —la voz coreana sonaba calmada, aunque era para intentar tragarse la furia.

—Sólo por si tenías una emergencia y…

—¡Te mataré! —gritó el norcoreano tirándosele encima. —¡Eres el idiota más grande del mundo! ¡Estúpido! ¡_Napun nom_******!

—¡Era por tu bien, da ze~! —Sur hacía esfuerzos por zafarse de su hermano, que intentaba nuevamente retorcerle el cuello.

—¡Por mi bien, caradura! ¡Me envía todo el tiempo mensajes! ¡Ahora sí te mataré, joder!

—Aniki, ¿por qué te molesta tanto? Apenas es el primer día que lo conoces y…

—¡Porque lo odio! ¡Porque odio a todos los italianos! ¡Al menos a ti no te confunden con una mujer!

—¿Entonces Seb quería ligar cont…?

—¡_Ib tachio_! —terminó la pelea dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y volviendo a su cama. No tardó en volver a hacerse un bollo y taparse completamente. —No te contaré nada más.

—¡Da ze~! —se quejó Corea del Sur. —Igualmente, Seb ya me ha contado que pasaron por un montón de calles importantes y…

—¡¿Él era la maldita persona con la que te mensajeaste toda la cena?! —exclamó enfadado Norte, apartando las sábanas de un manotazo e incorporándose de golpe. Su expresión se volvió por un segundo de tremenda rabia, mas luego se transformó en una de pura vergüenza. Yong, que temblaba esperando una nueva lucha, se percató del cambio de ánimos. El mellizo volvió a su posición anterior y le dio la espalda. La preocupación creció en el surcoreano.

—Aniki, ¿estás bien?

—Me duele la cabeza —mintió él con voz ronca. —Déjame dormir, mierda.

—Buenas noches, da ze~ —Yong también se recostó, y en el instante que apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, se durmió. En cambio, Hyung tardó unas horas en conciliar el sueño.

vVv

—No me ha contestado ningún mensaje —pensó Seborga en voz alta mientras revisaba su bandeja de entrada. —Quizá no debería mandarle tantos. No le rebotan, estoy seguro; el celular me avisaría. ¿Entonces…? —dudó, quedándose en silencio. Claro, ¡qué idiota! Si el norcoreano se había comportado tan arisco en todo el paseo, menos le iba a hablar virtualmente. Era una lástima, pero no estaba decidido a rendirse. La cosa recién empezaba, y se creía con la suficiente fuerza como para ablandarlo un poco.

Un movimiento en la calle lo distrajo. Debían ser casi las dos de la tarde, y el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, así que era normal percatarse de "un movimiento". Sin embargo, éste era diferente, no era humano. Sentía que algo (no alguien, de eso estaba seguro) lo vigilaba de cerca. Bah, capaz que había visto demasiadas películas.

Estaba considerando el hecho de dejar de delirar un poco, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba alucinando: realmente algo lo seguía a escondidas. Se apartó un poco de la muchedumbre, y se dirigió a la plaza en la que había encontrado ayer a Hyung. Su rulo, de forma inconsciente, se retorció simulando un corazón. Desde que lo había conocido, le sucedía aquello más frecuentemente. Volviendo al tema principal, en aquella plaza no acostumbraba a ir mucha gente, así que su acosador no tendría dónde ocultarse.

Dio un par de vueltas distraídamente, comprobando de tanto en tanto la hora y la bandeja de entrada en su celular, e intentando planear su próximo movimiento. No había caso, tendría que hablar con el mellizo del coreano para tenderle una trampa. La había pasado realmente genial el día anterior, y estaba dispuesto a continuar así. Capaz que podría derretir el corazón de hielo de Hyung y…

Se detuvo bruscamente y algo chocó contra sus piernas, seguido de un maullido frustrado. Romeo se dio la vuelta lentamente, fijando sus ojos verdes en el pequeño gato que bufó y se erizó al verlo. Al instante, el italiano se agachó frente a él y le acarició el pelaje gris claro, con manchas negras en la cabeza, la pata izquierda y el principio de la cola.

—¿Tú me seguías, _gattino_? —el animal pegó la tripa al suelo y estiró la pata hacia la mano derecha de la nación, para luego pegarle un zarpazo. —¡Ey! —se quejó éste, tomándose rápidamente la mano herida. Se fijó en que ahora le había quedado una larga raya rojiza, que le recorría desde el dedo anular hasta casi la muñeca. De repente, una idea cruzó por su mente y nuevamente se inclinó hacia el animal, que lo miraba receloso. Un extraño rulo que se movía casi imperceptiblemente le llamó la atención, y lo miró asombrado. —Te pareces a alguien que conozco —comentó. El gato le echó una mirada de "A mí qué demonios me importa" y eso confirmó sus sospechas. —Eres él, versión gatuna. Ven, ven conmigo. —Alargó la mano lastimada hacia el felino, que quedó unos minutos contemplándola aterrado, como si esperara que le pegara o algo por el estilo. Entonces Seborga vio una cicatriz roja en su costado izquierdo, que se había abierto con la caminata. Fue suficiente. Lo levantó con cuidado, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas del animalito y a sus intentos de arañarlo, y empezó a caminar hasta el hotel. A mitad de camino, se le ocurrió acariciar levemente su particular rulo, y aquello provocó un efecto sedante en el minino, que dejó de patalear. Ronroneó con suavidad y su cuerpo se relajó. "Me pregunto si sucederá lo mismo con Hyung", reflexionó el italiano, y se imaginó al chico vestido de gatito sexy. Tuvo que emplear especial esfuerzo para no sufrir una hemorragia nasal en plena calle, aunque su rulo no dejó de agitarse fervientemente durante el resto del camino.

vVv

—¡Despierta, aniki, da ze~!

—Oh, no otra vez —logró mascullar el norcoreano. Sin embargo, al abrir un ojo, la luz del sol lo cegó. Se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos y parpadeando para poder acostumbrarse a ella.

—¡Al fin despertaste, aniki! —Norte vio a su hermano en la otra cama, sentado en el borde y ya vestido. Su rulo se sacudía con entusiasmo, y Hyung casi se derrumba de nuevo por el sueño. —Aniki, ya son casi las tres de la tarde, da ze~ —avisó al ver las intenciones del otro. Éste reaccionó como si lo hubieran electrocutado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Las tres de la tarde?! —se levantó y comenzó a buscar ropa para ponerse, mientras notaba que su estómago rugía. Su dueño gruñó como respuesta, y después miró a su consanguíneo. —¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?!

—P-porque me ibas a retar —contestó Sur con un puchero.

—De todas formas te iba a retar por tarado —replicó Hyung, encontrando algo decente que ponerse. —Adivino: ya saliste.

—¡Sí, da ze~! Y desayuné pasta. Y visité un restaurante y dos plazas, y compré algunas cosas~

—¿Tanto hiciste en tres horas? —por lo que conocía de su mellizo, éste no se levantaba antes de la una del mediodía si no había nadie para despertarlo.

—Me desperté a las siete, da ze~

—¡¿A las siete?! —se sorprendió el norcoreano. —Italia te está estimulando demasiado, tengo que hablar con esos dos idiotas.

—Ellos me acompañaron un rato, cerca de la una. Me dijeron que se habían olvidado de nosotros.

—Por supuesto. Lo único que tienen en esa cabeza hueca es pasta y mujeres —comentó Norte, mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

—Aniki, si tienen pasta y mujeres en la cabeza entonces no está hueca, da ze~ —dijo Yong algo confundido. Su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No me corrijas. ¿Y qué más hiciste?

—Eso. Ah, y después hablé con Seborga. —La respiración norcoreana se detuvo. Éste tragó saliva e intentó parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

—¿Y-y de qué hablaron?

—¡De la pasta! Y de que quiere salir contigo da ze~

Corea del Norte casi se ahoga.

—¿Qui-qui-quiere salir conmigo? —tartamudeó, avergonzado de actuar como un estúpido. Yong asintió.

—Sí, quiere que lo acompañes a un restaurante y también quiere mostrarte las otras fuentes importantes de la ciudad. —Norte contuvo un bufido, pero se calmó. —Aniki, si quieres un consejo, sigue hablándole da ze~

—No quería tu inservible consejo, y pensaba dejar de comunicarme con ese descerebrado. Mas, gracias por el consejo. Dile que al menos lo intentaste —agregó con una nota de sarcasmo. Acabó de vestirse y salió de la habitación, pero enseguida volvió y rebuscó en su maleta algo con lo que pudiera pagar. Al menos sus superiores les habían entregado buena cantidad de dinero que fuera útil allí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó el surcoreano, con una pizca de curiosidad.

—Compraré algo de comer en algún lado. Me muero de hambre —contestó éste. Sur asintió, como dando su aprobación.

—Yo iré a visitar alguna tienda da ze~

—No te pregunté nada, pero qué bien.

Pocos minutos más tarde, cuando estaba a punto de salir del hotel, un italiano se abalanzó hacia él.

—¡_Ciao_, Hyung! —Seborga le puso las manos sobre los hombros con cariño. Éste se ruborizó y se las apartó con brusquedad.

—No me toques —se quejó. Aún así, el otro sonrió, cautivado por la personalidad hostil (mas tierna) del coreano.

—Tengo un nuevo compañero para ti —anunció, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "compañero". Norte entornó los ojos.

—¿Con eso te refieres a que dejarás ese "compañero" conmigo y desaparecerás de mi vida para siempre?

—No —canturreó Romeo, y se señaló la cabeza. En ese instante Hyung se percató del gato que estaba acostado ahí, justo bostezando. Seborga lo tomó con delicadeza y lo alzó frente al asiático. Él miró fijamente al minino, que le devolvió la mirada. Sus rulos se agitaron al unísono, como si se reconocieran. El europeo sonrió. —Se parece a ti.

—N-no es cierto —protestó Corea del Norte, pero se dio cuenta de que el otro tenía las manos llenas de arañazos, y su indignación fue reemplaza por preocupación. —¿Qué-qué te ha pasado?

—Ah, ¿esto? —Seborga le echó un rápido vistazo a sus manos y sonrió, restándole importancia. —No es nada. Sencillamente no le gustaba mucho que cargara con él~

Norte abrió la boca para responder, mas Yong llegó y miró con interés al felino, soltando luego un "¡Da ze~!" entusiasmado.

—Mira, Nexon, ¡encontraron a tu hermanito! —dijo feliz. El otro asiático volvió la vista hacia él, extrañado.

—¿Nexon? ¿Qué…? —se quedó sin palabras al ver el minino que asomaba por debajo de la camisa de su hermano. Era exactamente igual al otro animalito, mas se lo notaba enérgico y curioso. Enseguida maulló al ver a su gemelo, y éste respondió con un bufido, revolviéndose entre las manos de Seborga. Sur acarició a su mascota, que ronroneó y se restregó contra su cuello. El norcoreano contemplaba la escena atónito. —¿Le has… puesto… de nombre… a un gato… Nexon? ¡¿Le has puesto un nombre de empresa de juegos de rol*******?! ¡¿Le has…?! No lo puedo creer, ¡no lo puedo creer! —saltó sobre su mellizo, recibiendo un maullido asustado por parte del gatito y un chillidito entrecortado de la nación. Seborga, por su lado, rió entre dientes ante la imagen y dejó al gatito en el suelo, que se apresuró a esconderse entre sus tobillos al ver que su hermano se acercaba alegremente. Los ojos verdes del italiano se quedaron clavados en los dos asiáticos: Norte había juntado las dos manos en forma de puño y descargaba golpes contra la frente de su adversario, que se tapaba la cara con los brazos y lanzaba sus "¡Da ze~!" característicos. Sin embargo, ello no le importaba. Hyung se había puesto en cuatro patas sobre su consanguíneo, y, desde el ángulo donde se encontraba el europeo, podía obtener una buena vista. Reconoció, lamiéndose los labios con la lengua, que el norcoreano tenía muy, pero muy buen trasero.

* * *

*¿Chugul-le?: ¿Quieres morir?, en coreano.

**Anio: No en coreano.

***Una espina en el ojo: Cuando alguien causa dolor o irritación a otra persona, y/o cuando es una molestia. En español hay varias formas de expresarlo: mosca cojonera, un grano en el culo, un dolor de muelas…

****Ib tachio: Cierra el pico, cierra la boca. En coreano.

*****Johann Wolfgang von Goethe: Fue un poeta, novelista, dramaturgo y científico alemán que ayudó a fundar el romanticismo, movimiento al que influenció profundamente. Y si un alemán dice eso de Roma… fans del GerIta, creo que las están llamando…

******Napun nom: Cabrón, gilipollas y demás adjetivos bellos, en coreano.

*******Nexon: Una empresa surcoreana de juegos de rol como MapleStory, Mabinogi, Dragon Nest, entre otros.

* * *

_¡Y eeeeeeste fue el chapter de este día! :D_

**_PREGUNTAA: _**_¿Cuáles crees que serían los mensajes que Seb le envía al norcoreano? ¿Perversiones? ¿Piropos? ¿Propuestas de citas? ¿Letras de canciones?_

_YYYYY- -se desmaya de sueño-_

_La parte II la traerá lo más pronto posible -Noruega- Muchas gracias por leer. _

_¡Ah, y dejen review o les robaré la pasta a los Italia! -Dinamarca salvaje- _

_Lo original es: Por favor, dejen review en caso de opiniones/dudas... -Noruega- _

_Bueno, ya fue n.n -Dinamarca- Total la escritora se desmayó~_


End file.
